Coming Home
by stefanie-k
Summary: Kyoya comes home after a long business trip. Written for the LJ Ouran Kink Meme.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran. I wish I did... but it doesn't hurt to play with them every once and a while, does it?

**A/N: **This was written for the LJ Ouran Kink Meme. Wahoo! This was really too much fun writing. (and yes, I know. I'm seriously lagging on posting the next chapter for my other fic... gah.) Hope you guys like!

* * *

**Coming Home**

It was freezing today. Of course, it was the dead of winter in Japan, so "freezing" was a more than accurate term. As Kyoya stepped out of his family's private jet, he was met by his usual driver and the usual black Mercedes Benz. He pulled his dress jacket tighter around himself as he walked over to the car.

Before he could walk any closer, he was stopped by the sight of something, or _someone_, unexpected stepping out from behind his driver. Of course, she was small enough to be hidden behind anyone and go completely unnoticed. Kyoya's usual stoic expression softened into a warm, uncharacteristic smile that only showed itself in her presence. How she succeeded in doing that, no one really knew.

The woman stood there with a bright smile and a twinkle in her eye. It was apparent to Kyoya that she was excited about something, or maybe she just couldn't wait to see her husband. After all, he _was_ gone for almost a month. Phone calls could only do so much to quell how much they missed each other.

"Haruhi," Kyoya greeted as he walked up to his wife and gave her quick peck on the cheek. "I didn't expect to see you here."

Haruhi continued to smile at her husband who she hadn't seen in about a month. She took his hand in hers and started to pull him towards the car as she said, "Kyoya, I've got some wonderful news to tell you. Come on, let's get to the car." She looked like she was about to burst at the seams with whatever she wanted to tell him.

Kyoya grinned at her apparent excitement. Whatever it was, she was quite happy about it. Even so, Kyoya was just happy to see Haruhi again. A month without seeing her was torture. They were well into their second year of marriage, but anyone who saw them together could mistake them for still being in their honeymoon phase. And Kyoya didn't mind it one bit.

As soon as they stepped into the car, Kyoya pounced on Haruhi like a lion would an antelope. His mouth was on hers in an instant, and she didn't seem to mind. She didn't fight it, and she melted into the kiss that took her breath away. Kyoya pulled back and flipped a switch that raised the privacy window, separating them from the driver. Thank god for soundproof, tinted windows. He returned to her and began raining kisses on her neck.

"Mmm…" Haruhi sighed and rolled her eyes. Not that this wasn't feeling good, and god knows she missed him terribly while he was gone, but right now she had something very important to tell him. "Kyoya, don't you want to hear what I have to say?"

Her husband groaned. Whatever she had to say to him could wait. Their home was only about twenty minutes away so they had limited time to do… whatever you'd call what they were doing. Well, until they got home that was. Kyoya pulled away again and looked into his wife's big, brown doe-like eyes. They were glazed over with desire, just as his probably were as well, but that undeniable twinkle he saw when he arrived was still there. She really did want to tell him something.

He grinned at her again and said, "Can it wait?" He kissed her temple. "Until we get home?" He kissed the tip of her nose. Then he looked into her eyes again with a smirk playing at his lips and said in a playful tone, "I just want to show my wife how much I've missed her."

How could she say no? Haruhi let out a sigh of defeat and let him have his way. She certainly didn't _mind_ this, how could she? She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her.

Their lips crashed against each other once more. This time, they both let their desires push their actions further. Kyoya quickly made haste in removing his scarf and coat, and then did the same to his wife's. It was starting to get stuffy in the car as their breaths quickened into pants, and it was apparent, even through the tinted windows of the car, that its windows were fogging up.

Kyoya pulled Haruhi closer to him as he continued to trail kisses down her jaw, her neck, and her collarbone. He began fiddling with the buttons of her shirt. He succeeded in getting them all unbuttoned in record time and un-tucked her shirt from the sexy little pencil skirt she was wearing, exposing a lacy white bra underneath. When he began pulling her shirt down her shoulders, she stopped him and he let out a little grunt of disappointment.

When he looked up at her she had her own little smirk that rivaled his previous one. "Not enough time," she whispered through her labored breathing.

She was right, of course. Kyoya knew this… five minutes wasted now, maybe? His hands kneaded at her bra-covered breasts briefly before one of his hands made its way down passed her hips, her thighs, and finally to the hem of her skirt. He tugged the front of her bra down, exposing one pert nipple which he continued to suck and swirl his tongue over. Haruhi let out a moan of pleasure as her hands gripped at his shoulders.

His other hand snaked its way up and under her skirt and began to gently massage her womanhood through the layers of pantyhose and underwear. It was already evident she was more than aroused, just by the wetness soaking through the layers of clothing and the moans escaping her mouth. His own arousal was straining against his pants. It was a shame that their foreplay would have to be cut short; he would have loved to pleasure her more before he gave into his own.

He pushed up her skirt roughly and tore her pantyhose off, which he tossed somewhere in the back seat of the car. When his hand returned, he slowly peeled off the matching white, lace panties and placed his finger over her most sensitive spot. Haruhi instinctively bucked at the touch, and let out another moan as one of his fingers slid into her folds. He began sliding his finger in and out slowly, and only for a few thrusts of her hips into his hand before he withdrew. She let out a sound of protest. Time was running thin.

Haruhi sat up and started to make quick work of his belt and his pants. She shoved them, and his boxers, down to his ankles and let his erection spring free. She pushed him against the back of the seat and straddled him, her knees holding her up—his manhood just hovering under her entrance. She gently slid his glasses off and deposited them on the seat. With one hand on his shoulder and the other pressing against the ceiling for balance, she brought her body down, his erection sliding into her easily. They both let out a groan of pleasure at the initial contact.

Then Haruhi began moving slowly, up and down, rocking her hips every so often. Kyoya felt like he was about to go crazy, seeing her like this—half dressed and thoroughly enjoying herself riding him. His hands made their way to her hips to help guide her down onto him. It wasn't too long before Kyoya began to match her thrusts, the growing pressure in this stomach begging for release. Their pants were getting faster, and their moans getting louder with every thrust of their hips.

Kyoya's fingers snaked their way back under her skirt to rub at her clit. God knows he was about ready to burst, and damn it if she didn't come before he did.

"Nnnnn, Kyoya…" she moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his silky black tresses. She brought her lips to his and kissed him, hard.

"Haruhi…" he mumbled against her lips. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out. His hand rubbed at her faster and faster until he felt her inner walls start to tighten around him. She let out a silent scream as she arched her body towards him and climaxed, his own release following just a moment later.

They sat like that for what seemed like a lifetime, trying to catch their breaths, and reveling in the scent of each other. Their foreheads were pressed against each other, their noses almost touching. Kyoya brushed pieces of his wife's hair behind her ears as he took in the sight of her flushed cheeks and the serene look on her face. She was so beautiful. He considered himself one of the luckiest men in the world.

"I missed you," he whispered to her, and she smiled at him. Then he asked, "What was it you wanted to tell me earlier?"

Haruhi continued to smile and let out a small chuckle before she told him, "Well, before you so rudely interrupted me, I _was_ about to tell you that I was pregnant."

Kyoya's eyes widened as a bright smile began play upon his lips, and he kissed her for all he was worth.

It was good to be home.


End file.
